redstarfandomcom-20200215-history
Biological Chronicle S1
Bionicle: The Motion Picture is the planned Next Generation film to be based off of the events of the 2001 story. It will be produced by Team Mata. The aim of the film is to retell in detail the original Toa Mata's arrival on the island of Mata Nui and of Takua's tales throughout that period. It was to be written by Caliga but, in light of other happenstances, he decided to pass it on to CHTrilogy, who is now the official script writer for this film. Plot Vakama is telling the Legend of Mata Nui at the Kini-Nui when Takua wakes up and realizes he cannot remember anything but his name. He looks to the Bohrok Nest Portal and Tahu's Toa Canister before noticing Tahu's tracks and heading after them. Meanwhile, a bird pecks Onua's canister and it opens up, releasing Onua's parts. Onua then telekinetically attaches one arm, and attaches his other arm shortly afterwards. He then realizes that he, also, cannot remember anything but his name. Walking down the Papa Nihu Reef, he runs into Onepu, who leads him to Onu-Koro, which is under attack from blue Ussal. Onua fights them off and realizes that his Pakari gives him increased strength. He promptly defeats the Ussals, and Turaga Whenua arrives and takes Onua with him in order for them to talk. Back at the Ta-Wahi Beach, Takua notices Tahu's silhouette and Tahu turns around, noticing him and they walks on, and Takua chases after him. However, he is stopped by a lava stream and heads through the Charred Jungle instead. He then finds himself face to face with Kapura, who explains some things to him. He then heads to Ta-Koro and meets Jala, who explains more. He then enters the village and watches Gaardus, Tiribomba and Aohdan. Maglya also gives Takua his Board back and he talks to Vakama, who explains how Tahu arrived. Jala, Kapura and two other Guards are waiting for a Rahi attack when they encounter Tahu and mistake him for a Rahi. He is caught in a trap and burns out with his Sword of Fire. The Guard then attack him when Vakama stops them and reveals that Tahu is a Toa. The Ta-Koronan Matoran then celebrate and Tahu looks at them. Vakama then explains Tahu to Takua and is annoyed that he cannot rememeber him and reveals he gave Takua the Board the Maglya gave him. Takua thanks him and carries on, leaving the village of Ta-Koro and heading back to the Ta-Wahi Beach. At the same time, Kopaka's Toa Canister opens and Kopaka rebuilds himself and he thinks thoughts when he runs into Matoro spying on him. He smashes the rock he is hiding behind and brings him closer with an ice layer. Matoro then explains to him about the others and brings him to Ko-Koro. He then shows him where an ice bridge will be constructed in his honor. Kopaka prepares to create an ice bridge, but a Nui-Rama forces Matoro over the cliff and he grabs him, arriving at Ko-Koro and Nuju explains the Legend of Mata Nui and how he must retrieve the Masks of Power. Kopaka then climbs up the "Place of Far-Seeing" and is suddenly buried by Pohatu. He then cuts his way out and reluctantly lets Pohatu travel with him. They quickly reach the top and Kopaka finds a Kanohi Hau. He puts it on and it turns into his Akaku and he sees strangers, beings of great power. They then leave and the scene cuts to Tahu in Ta-Wahi. Script Scene 1 Fade in to the Kini-Nui. Vakama (narrator): Gathered friends, listen again to the legend of the Bionicle. At the dawn of time, the Great Spirit Mata Nui was sent down from paradise(The Mata Nui Stone crashes into the soil)to care for all living things. The Matoran Stones start putting themselves together. Vakama (narrator): He brought joy and light to the islanders, known as the Matoran. The Matoran thanked him by naming their island in his honor. The scene moves to the left. Vakama (narrator): The world was a joyful place. Until the Makuta, Mata Nui's spirit brother, secretly followed him(the Makuta Stone crashes onto the ground)from paradise. Makuta Stone releases shadows onto the ground. Vakama (narrator): Makuta envied how the Matoran worshipped his brother's goodness, so after a mighty struggle, he cast a spell, which made Mata Nui sink into an endless sleep. Mata Nui Stone collapses and the Matoran Stones fall apart. Vakama (narrator): While Mata Nui slept, the Matoran's powers and skills were weakened by Makuta's dark powers,(the Mata Nui Stone sinks into the ground and the remaining Matoran Stones surround it) but still, the Matoran would not worship Makuta. So Makuta brought dark places to the land, where the Matoran dared not go,(Rahi Stones rise from the dark ground)because of all the wicked beasts that Makuta commanded. But the islanders kept faith in Mata Nui and the legend,(Toa Stones land in the ground around the Makuta Stone and the Rahi Stones)which told them six mighty heroes called Toa would from the skies, and with the help of the Great masks of power,(Rahi Stones turn to dust)liberate them from the Makuta and his(Makuta Stone turns to dust and light shines on the Toa Stones)beasts. Title comes up and Takua wakes up on the Ta-Wahi Beach. Takua: Huh? What?(gets up and looks at Bohrok Nest Portal)What's that? Who am I? All I remember is my name...Takua...(turns round and sees Tahu's Toa Canister)What's that?(Walks closer)That's empty!(Notices Tahu's footprints)What are those? Footprints. Someone was in that canister, broke apart, put himself back together...(looks up)and went north! Takua starts walking forward. Scene changes to Papa Nihu Reef. A bird flies onto Onua's Toa Canister, taps it and Onua's parts fly out. Onua's head is seen, then his Earth Claws start moving and grabs his arm and a second claw, placing it in the second arm, placing his arm on and his systems move. He then picks up his Pakari, places it on his head and his eyes glow green. Onua: Hm? That's wierd. I can't remember anything... My name is Onua! Why Onua?(looks around)Where am I?(walks down towards the reef, finds Onepu)Hello. Onepu: Help! Onu-Koro is under attack by Rahi! Will you please save our village? Onua: Sure. Show me where it is. Onepu: This way!(Takes him to Onu-Koro under a flight of boulders)This is Onu-Koro. Onua: What are those?! Ussal are seen destroying everything in sight. Onepu: Those are Ussal Crabs that go into the Makuta's lair and are corrupted by his power. Unless they are freed, they will die and permanently become servents of him. Onua: I'll help them!(Grabs an Ussal and his Pakari glows and he tosses it into another, causing them to become purple)What the- Whenua: That's your mask power. Onua: Who are you? Onepu: He is Turaga Whenua. Turaga of Onu-Koro, keeper of the Drill of Onua, Mask of Night Vision Wearer. Whenua (Taking Onua by the arm): There is much we must discuss. Scene 2 Takua is walking toward Ta-Wahi and sees silhouette of Tahu. Takua: Hm? Tahu turns round, looks at Takua, eyes glow red, turns back and walks forward. Takua: Wait!(runs after Tahu)Woah!(in front of lava lake)This is a way I can't go.(looks round, sees Charred Jungle)I'll have to go that way.(walks into jungle)This place...is creepy...(Kapura slashes tree behind him)wha?!(sees cross on tree)I'm...not...alone...HUH?!(turns round and sees Kapura)Oh. Who are you? Kapura: I am Kapura. Are you the Makuta? Takua: Err... What are you doing? Kapura I am practicing. Vakama says that even though I am slow, I may be faster than all the others, and travel very far. He says I must practise. Jala says I am being silly. I practise often. Takua: Oh. By the way, what is the Makuta? Kapura: If you do not know what is the Makuta, then I guess you are not it. That is good. Jala says I have to be careful of the Makuta when I am in the forest. He says the Makuta is everywhere. He means Rahi. Monsters. Things you can see. But I know the Makuta is here now, in these burnt trees, and in the dead soil. All of these things were destroyed by the Makuta, but the Makuta never left them. That is how he becomes strong. That is what the Makuta does. He destroys things. I think the forest looks very beautiful this way too. And when it burned, you could see all the fires perform their Great Takara all the way to the sea, and it was very beautiful. Takua: Where am I? Kapura: You are where you are. If I practise, I can be where I am not. I think I can feel it. It is hot where I am, but where I am not is cold, and I think I can feel it. I must practise more. The island has many places to visit. I want to see all of them. But the others do not like to travel. Mata Nui is very big. Vakama says that in the beginning of time, Mata Nui fell from the sky and landed here. The Makuta came after him and made him fall asleep, and sent his monsters out to control it, and destroy its beautiful things, and to make the Matoran his slaves. Vakama has told us to be patient and wait for more creatures to fall from the sky, who will save us. I think one of them landed on the beach. I saw it fall, when I was practicing before. Takua: I saw it myself. I woke up on the beach, and couldn't remember anything but my name. Kapura: Vakama knows more. You should visit him. He lives in Ta-Koro. Takua: Thanks. I'll be sure to pay him a visit. Goodbye. Kapura: Goodbye. Takua then walks out of the forest and finds himself at a gate. Guard 1: You may pass. Guard 2: If the bridge is down, use the winch room. Takua then walks past them and into a chamber. Jala is conducting plans around the island. He turns around and looks at Takua. Takua: Hello. Jala: We have lost communications with Ga-Koro, but I have no Matoran to spare for a reconnaissance unit. There are never enough warriors to send against the Rahi. You look stout traveler... you should consider a career in the Guard. Takua: Who are you? Jala: I am Jala, Captain of the Guard. It's my job to protect the city against the Rahi. I knew they were getting stronger, but no one in the city believed me...(points at passageway near Ta-Koro)until the beasts overrun the Tren Krom redoubt. I lost a lot of good warriors that day. Then Tahu arrived and now we know why the Rahi are on the move. Vakama says he'll save us, but I don't see putting ALL our hope in him. You can never have too much security. Takua: What is Ta-Koro? Jala: Ta-Koro is the city in the great Lake of Fire, in the shadow the Mangai, the great volcano. This fortress guards the village to it. Many Matoran live there -- surely you've heard of it? Takua: No. I just woke up on the beach and couldn't remember anything. Jala: Most of the people in Ta-Koro farm the lava fields to the north, beneath the great Mangai. Many are surfers, riding the rapids for sport. Our people are the most courageous warriors in all of Mata Nui and we are not afraid to challenge the Makuta's beasts if we must...But we cannot confront the enemy alone and I do not have faith in the other cities of Mata Nui. If they do not join us, we will all perish, Toa or not! Takua: What is a Rahi? Jala: The Rahi serve the Makuta. They are horrible beasts, ruthless and fierce. Some can fly, others walk on the ground, some, I have heard, even tunnel beneath it. We have battled many of them. In recent times, they have become bolder, and forced us back to here. Ta-Koro used to reach all the way to the coast; Charred Jungle used to be a green, peaceful place, but in the fury of our battles it was burnt. But we are the Ta-Koro Matoran and we will not surrender. And now Tahu, the great fire-spirit, has come to lead us against them. They can attack at any time, although always when it is least expected. That is why we must always be on our guard. I have studied them extensively... it is possible they were once normal creatures, like the ones that inhabit Mata Nui, until the Makuta turned them... although I am not certain of this. If it is true, there may be another way to fight them. Until then we must patrol our stockades and trenches day and night, and keep the guard-fires burning. Takua: Thank you, Goodbye. Jala: May Tahu protect you, traveler. Takua then walks into the winch room and pulls the lever, bringing the bridge up. Takua: Well, now I can get to Ta-Koro. Takua walks over the bridge and through the gate to Ta-Koro. Gaardus: The Shrine is where Tahu will bring the Kanohi. Aohdan: Want to give us a hand? A farmer's work is never done. Gaardus: Now that Tahu's here, I've got to keep the Shrine spotless. Tiribomba: The Rahi have taken the Tren Krom break. No more farming up there! Gaardus: With all the ash and smoke around here, it's hard to keep the Shrine clean. Tiribomba: It's up to us to farm all the heat in Ta-Koro. Maglya walks up to Takua and hands him a Lavaboard. Maglya: Hey, here is the lava surfboard you asked me to hold on to. Takua: I did? Maglya: Lava surfing is dangerous, but fun! Takua pops Lavaboard in his backpack and walks into Vakama's Hut. Vakama is meditating on the Sacred Fire, turns round and bows to Takua. Vakama: So. You have found your way back after all. You are brave. I do not know what brought you to this city, but you should take care... there are some who remember you. The temper of Ta-Koro Matoran boils swiftly as the Mangai in the whose shadow we live. But this, in our first hour of hope, you may find the villagers' patience to be greater than usual. Yes, there is hope in Ta-Koro. Tahu is here. It was Jala who found him. He caught him in a trap intended for a Rahi(Takua looks nervous). It was almost the end of my brave Captain, and of his famous Guard! Scene changes to in the Charred Jungle, and Jala looks up from a log. He puts his head down and stares. Tapping sound hear and Jala stares. Fire burps pop behind him. Jala:(looks around)Huh?(Kapura and two other Guards anre seen with Kapura fire burping)Kapura, would you stop that and shush.(looks back and sees something)HUH?! Tahu walks towards them. Branches pull from the ground and go around him. Tahu looks confused. Jala and two Guards jump on log. Guards: Yeah! We caught a Rahi! Tahu glares at them and his eyes glow red. He activates his Fire Sword and cuts the branches open and glares at them. Guards stop celebrating. Jala: Don't tell me you forgot to make that net resistant to fire! Guard 3: Oops... Sorry. Jala: No matter! CHARGE!(Guards jump off log and charge at Tahu, with Kapura slowly walking behind)CHARGE! Tahu prepares to attack, Vakama's Firestaff rises. Vakama (out of shot): STOP! Tahu stops and looks at Vakama. Tahu: Hm? Vakama walks up to him. Jala: Turaga Vakama! Vakama: We have waited for your arrival for a while now...(bows down before Tahu, leaving Guards and Tahu suprised)Tahu, Toa of Fire. Guard 4: Toa? Jala: Toa! Guards:(waving weapons round Tahu)TOA! TOA! TOA! Tahu looks round and scenery goes black, changing to Vakama's Hut. Vakama: The people are elated, but I know that their courage will be tested now more than ever. Tahu's arrival marks the first step in a great struggle. And I have much to do. I am sorry for having so little time for you. As you know, there is a lot to do. Is there anything more you would ask of me? Takua: How do you know me? Vakama: This is hardly the time for jokes. Have you forgotten all of your great deeds, and also the great thing that drove you away from us? Takua: Yes. Who is Tahu? Vakama: He will save us. He is come from the heavens, as foretold in the ancient Legends of our city, to battle the Makuta with his Sword of Fire and release us from tyranny. He is a great hero, and will struggle against the Rahi of the Makuta, and face great dangers. The Legends prophesy six heroes from the heavens to Mata Nui, and of them, Tahu is the fiercest. But his passage to Mata Nui has left him... uncertain. He has needed help to understand his long-awaited quest. I have told Tahu of all I know the the Legends of Mata Nui and of the Masks of Power. I have done all I can. Now it is up to him to adventure into the wilderness, and find a way to defeat the Makuta. Takua: Who are you? Vakama:(agitated)I am Vakama. I am the Turaga of this village. I am the Legend-Keeper, the Taraka-Leader, He of the Great Firestaff that farms the Mangai's burning core. Have your aimless wanderings caused you to forget everything? Takua: Sorry, but I just woke up on the beach outside of Ta-Koro and couldn't remember anything. Vakama: Surely you still have the Board I gave you, for that was a special gift. Lava Surfing is a difficult skill, and no Matoran other than those who dwell in Ta-Koro have knowldge of it. It would be a pitty if you had forgotten it entirely. Takua: Hmm... OH! You mean(pulls Lavaboard out of his backpack)THIS board! This Matoran gave it to me when I returned. Thank you, Goodbye. Vakama: Forgive me, I have much work to do. I am preparing for the arrival of another... I am not certain, but the stars have revealed a new prophecy, which I do not fully understand... Vakama turns round and meditates on the Sacred Fire and Takua walks out. The Sacred Fire exposes Kopaka's canister coming ashore. Canister blows out steam and Ussal flee, releasing Kopaka's parts. Kopaka rises with everything but his arm and shaded. Kopaka (in thought): I have slept for so long. My dreams have been dark ones.(picks up arm and puts it on and sees Akaku)But now I am awakened. Now the scattered elements of my being are rejoined.(puts Akaku on)Now I am whole.(Stands before the camera)And the darkness cannot stand before me. Scene 3 Kopaka walks across Ko-Wahi and stares around. Kopaka (in thought): The evil on this island is about to learn that justice can be very... cold. My mask lets me see pathways not seen before -- patterns of heat -- even through the rock.(Matoro is shown above Kopaka in a rock)Come out, little one, before you catch a chill.(Smashes rock Matoro is hiding behind)My new friend tries to run. But a coating of ice will send him sliding back to me. Kopaka creates a layer of ice and Matoro slides along it back to him.''' Matoro: YAAAH! Kopaka (in thought): Interesting. The power is in me. The sword is but the focus. Matoro lands before Kopaka. Kopaka: We have things to discuss. Who are you? And why are you watching me? Matoro:(getting up)I... I am Matoro, a Matoran. I saw you come ashore. I've been waiting for you. All of us here on Mata Nui have been waiting for you. You and the others.(Kopaka looks closer)Now if only you can find the Masks of Power... Kopaka:(confused)What "other's? What Masks? Kopaka (in thought): His tale is broken, incomplete. But it is the tale told to me in my dreams, or close to it. I have been summoned -- I and the others -- to challenge a mighty evil. To defeat it, I will need great power. The Kanohi masks will give me that power. Kopaka: Tell me where to find these masks. Matoro: They are lost. Scattered. Hidden all over Mata Nui. Some are guarded by nightmare creatures... others hidden where no Matoran could reach. Turaga Nuju, the village elder, spoke of a Mask of Shielding, hidden in a Place of Far-Seeing. Kopaka: "Place of Far-Seeing"? Your Turaga speaks in riddles.(Kopaka and Matoro walk to Ko-Koro)I hate riddles. Tracks are seen. Kopaka and Matoro are in front of a large chasm. Matoro: My people are planning an ice bridge to span this chasm -- in your honor. Kopaka: Until then, I will make my own. I -(turns round)NO! Nui-Rama appears and blasts ground. Matoro: KOPAKA! LOOK OUT! Matoro falls off the cliff and Kopaka jumps after him, grabbing his hand. Kopaka: Don't struggle! You're safe now! Kopaka fires a beam of ice and creates a slide to go up. Matoro: Now I know you are the Toa -- the one who will save us! Kopaka:(using ice bridge) There are easier ways to find out. What was that creature? Matoro: We call them Nui-Rama. Kopaka and Matoro land in Ko-Koro and Nuju approaches them. Nuju: When they wear infected masks, they are servents of the Makuta... And only one of the dangers you will face. Matoro: Turaga! He's come! This is -- Nuju: I know who he is, Matoro. You are Kopaka, who wields the power of the winter itself. You saved one of you people, with no thought to your own safety. You are the one we have waited for. Kopaka: Do you have the answers I seek? Nuju: This island, Mata Nui-- and these mountains-- are your home. You can ride the ice and snow... unleash an avalanche... freeze with just a touch... Kopaka: But that is not enough... is it? Nuju:(holding a rock)No. Our world... Our people were once as pure and strong as the ice. Then...(smashes rock)Makuta came, bringing evil to the land.(A Kane-Ra gazes at Kopaka)To defeat Makuta and restore our land, you will need the Great Masks of Power. You will find the first at-- Kopaka: I know -- the "Place of Far-Seeing". Scene changes to show Kopaka climbing Mount Ihu. Kopaka (in thought): The sky has darkened. If I could feel the cold, the wind would chill me to the core. And though I sense no storm rising, I hear the rumble of thunder. Pohatu:(rushing forward and causing a rockslide) WATCH OUT!(rocks bury Kopaka)Sorry about that. I was practicing. Are you alright? Kopaka: I would be... if you wern't standing on me. Pohatu: Let me help you out. Kopaka: Thank you. I don't need help. Pohatu: Let me do it. It'll be faster. Kopaka:(releasing ice blast)I said...(raises Ice Sword)...I can do it myself. Pohatu:(rock flies toward him)Yeah, well...(kicks rock with his Feet Additions)...You missed one.(Kopaka starts to climb and Pohatu follows)Listen, I have a feeling we're both here for the same reason. Why not team up? It might make things easier. Kopaka: I work alone. Pohatu: By choice, or just 'cause no one can stand you? Kopaka:(looking at Pohatu)All right, come along. After all, I might need a mountain moved... or the island lifted. Kopaka climbs up, showing a Kane-Ra. Kopaka (in thought): It only takes a short time for me to reach the summit. Surprisingly, Pohatu is not far behind. And we find the treasure we seek. Kopaka looks at Hau. Kopaka: The Mask of Shielding. Kopaka picks Hau up. Pohatu: It's a "Place of Far-Seeing," all right --(Kopaka puts Hau on)-- You can see the whole island from up here. Kopaka:(Hau transforms into Akaku)I can feel the power of this mask protecting me...(Akaku appears on his face)...Yet the powers of the Mask of Vision are still mine to use. We have to go. Now. Pohatu:(surprised)Why? Kopaka: No questions. Just follow me. Kopaka and Pohatu climb down Mount Ihu. Pohatu: What did you see? Kopaka: Strangers, beings of great power. But they are allies...(scene changes to Tahu in Ta-Wahi)... Or enemies? Scene 4 Cast Incomplete. Category:Movies Category:2001